


Their Words Don't Mean a Thing

by this_is_alx



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Day 5, M/M, Sterek Week, Stiles comforting Derek, a bit of angst, but actually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_alx/pseuds/this_is_alx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one would hire him. Not because he was under qualified or anything like that, but because “having a murderer at front desk would be bad for business.” The interviewer didn’t know Derek had heard that one."</p>
<p>As much as Derek wishes it didn't, having the people of Beacon Hills talk about him like that hurts. Stiles comforts him in the best way he knows: passing on his mother's wisdom. </p>
<p>This is my entry for day 5 of Sterek Week 2014. The theme is<br/>based on a song' and this is based on Wings by Little Mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Words Don't Mean a Thing

The title and some dialogue are adapted from the lyrics of "Wings" by Little Mix. It's a great song! You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nnBD30lRUU) (this is an acoustic version because I like it better). Enjoy!

* * *

 

“I want to give you something,” Stiles said.

 

Derek hummed into his neck in response. They were curled up on Stiles’ bed, Derek wrapped tightly in Stiles’ arms, head on his shoulder. Normally, Derek was the one holding Stiles but that particular evening he needed more comfort than usual and Stiles was happy to give it to him.

 

Derek had gotten the fifth rejection from the fifth job he’d applied for. He didn’t need the money but Stiles had suggested that getting a job - something to keep him busy while the rest of the pack was at school - would help him settle back into a normal life. Derek agreed. He had a degree that wasn’t getting used, enough work experience from his time living in New York, and even a few recommendations from old employers.

 

No one would hire him. Not because he was under qualified or anything like that, but because “having a murderer at front desk would be bad for business.” The interviewer didn’t know Derek had heard that one.

 

Stiles hugged Derek tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let me grab it and I’ll be right back.” Reluctantly, Derek unwrapped himself from around Stiles. Stiles rolled out of bed and opened his closet door. It only took him a minute to find what he was looking for.

 

When Stiles returned to the bed he was clutching a [plush toy in the shape of a butterfly.](http://www.bbtoystore.com/store/RIN_APSPBBU.html) It was old and well-used. The blue had faded and some of the black sequins along the edges and middle were missing. It smelled strongly of Stiles, the Sheriff and someone Derek didn’t recognize.

 

Stiles leaned back in the bed, butterfly in hand, and pulled Derek against him. “My mom gave this to me,” he said. “When she first got sick, people used to talk about her, about us, a lot. My classmates were the worst. They used to tease me all the time about her illness. They called me ‘baby psycho’. It got so bad that I would beg Mom to let me stay home from school but she never let me. She told me that if I let the bullies keep me from enjoying my life, then I was letting them win.”

 

Stiles’ eyes misted at the memories of his mother. Derek reached a hand out to thread their fingers together and Stiles smile softly down at their connected hands.

 

With his free hand, he held up the butterly. “She gave me this the week before she died. I remember her running her fingers through my hair and saying, ‘Spread your wings, my little butterfly.” A tear ran down his cheek but Stiles ignored it. He held the toy out to Derek. “Here. I want you to have it.”

 

Derek looked up in surprise. “Stiles, it’s your mom’s. I can’t-”

 

“Yes, you can.” He held the butterfly out insistently until Derek took it. “She would have loved you. If she was here she’d tell you not to let what any of them say keep you down.”

 

Derek couldn’t think of anything to say so he said nothing.  He tucked the butterfly against his chest and nuzzled back into the crook of Stiles’ arm.

 

“You know, my dad needs a few new deputies,” Stiles said.

 

“They don’t even want me working in a real estate office. There might be actual pitchforks if your dad hires me.”

 

“Hey, Derek, no. Their words don’t mean a thing. None of them know you, not like I do, not like the pack does. You’re an amazing person, Derek. So what if a few ignoramuses have their heads shoved too far up their asses to recognize that? I say screw ‘em!”

 

Derek didn’t argue. His eyes were still sad but he was smiling softly, watching his fingers run over the butterly’s sequins.

 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek said, voice muffled by the fabric of Stiles’ shirt. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

Find me on tumblr [here](http://this-is-alx.tumblr.com/).

Find out more about Sterek Week [here](http://sterekweek.tumblr.com/).

 


End file.
